Spice!
by Nocturna4
Summary: Mientras grababan ese erótico video, sintió el impulso narcisista de acariciarla y lo supo. El infierno se abrió de par en par al besar los labios de su gemela y disfrutarlo en verdad.


**Spice!**

**Advertencia:** Los personajes no son míos sino de Crypton Future Media. Esto solo es por lucro puro.

**Aclaración:** Intenté crear una realidad en donde se respetara la idea de lo que era un Vocaloid pero también fuesen idols reales.

**Summary:** Mientras grababan ese erótico video, sintió el impulso narcisista de acariciarla y lo supo. El infierno se abrió de par en par al besar los labios de su gemela y disfrutarlo en verdad.

* * *

'Listo chicos, terminamos por hoy' se escuchó la voz por el intercomunicador, cruzaron miradas entre ambos mientras respiraban agitados y se dedicaban una sonrisa franca.

'¡Estuviste genial Len!' su hermana se lanzó para colgarse de su cuello, él rodeó su pequeña cintura. apenas y sonriendo un poco avergonzado de ver todas las miradas sobre ambos.

'Si, hasta parecía que odiabas a Miku-chan' ambos hermanos le sonrieron a la pequeña joven que formaba con sus labios un ligero puchero dulce.

'No Miku-sempai, no piense eso' le dijo con cortesía Len, a la par que volvía a recoger su cabello en su acostumbrada coleta, ya que se le había desordenado mientras cantaban.

'La verdad es que a todos los fans les encantará _Gekokujou_' admitió con cierto tono maternal o de hermana mayor (como se guste ver) Meiko 'eso les ganará grandes oportunidades con los fans'

'Como si ya no los tuviéramos' contestó Rin con su característica sonrisa altanera que a nadie extrañó, logrando que su hermano negara en silencio.

'¿Qué me perdí?' preguntó Kaito usando el altavoz de la cámara de control del sonido del centro de grabación, logrando que la mayor de los gemelos Kagamine se riera discretamente.

'Nada, Kaito, continua con tu helado' se escuchó claramente a Meiko poner orden 'Bueno chicos, salgan, les tengo noticias, que tiene que ver con todos'

Meiko siendo la primera Vocaloid de su grupo era quien tenía directo contacto con los "jefes" y ella trasmitía la noticia al grupo.

Recientemente estos cinco Vocaloids habían creado un vínculo más íntimo, gracias a su última creación _Alice Human Sacrifice _que había sido una sádica pero interesante forma de llegar a los fans.

La vida de un Vocaloid era destinada a: ser un idol completo, desde el momento de su creación, era consignado al perfeccionamiento y a llegar a los fans de varias maneras. Cada personalidad, forma de cantar, estilo y variaciones les daban grandes retribuciones. Sus programas de música eran una victoria completa, este grupo en especial –Meiko, Kaito, Miku y los gemelos Kagamine- era dinamita pura, que de una u otra forma acarreaban grandes ganancias a la compañía. Y ni se diga de los trabajos en equipo, aunque fuese para participar en los videos en donde solo uno o dos cantarían, sí participaban todos significaba oro líquido. En especial cuando ser un Vocaloid tenía varias ventajas, podías adaptarte por un corto periodo a una edad necesitable, te acostumbrabas fácilmente al rol que debías interpretar y pese al tiempo no envejecías. Bueno no todo era miel sobre dulces, por otro lado estaban sus alter-egos, creados por los fans, no les molestaban pero a veces les dejaban con la duda de si los fans eran felices realmente con quienes eran ellos o necesitaban crear otros idols para sentirse satisfechos, una simple mirada a los múltiples "hermanos" que tenía Kaito era el mejor ejemplo. Y sí, ningún Vocaloid negaba que el mejor momento fue abrir los ojos y ser recibidos como un nuevo miembro del equipo diseñado especialmente para cantar. Ellos tenían vida, no había duda.

Meiko reaccionó de sus pensamientos cuando visualizó a los gemelos llegar a la pequeña sala anexa al lugar de grabación, al estar todos sentados, respiró hondo con solemnidad y guió su mano para que Kaito dejara de moverse tanto, era admirable como entre ellos parecía un niño y con otras mujeres era todo un galán de cine.

'Len, te tengo noticias' el aludido dio un respingón ya que había sido engatusado por su gemela para arreglarle el lazo de esta, se sonrojó sutilmente y esperó que Meiko continuara 'los _jefes_ desean que hagamos un video sobre _Spice!_ ya que muchas de tus fans se multiplicaron como en mitosis cuando salió la canción' explicó, el chico se rascó su nuca apenado, mientras su hermana daba pequeños saltitos.

'¡Yo sabía! Todas ellas le tienen ganas a mi hermano ¡Len! Me debes dinero, recuerda que apostamos' dijo triunfal extendiendo su mano hacia su hermano.

'¡Felicitaciones! Miku-chan esta feliz' dijo la joven de largas coletas al pequeño uniéndose al victoreo de Rin.

'Bien echo enano' Kaito le desordenó el cabello, el menor de los Kagamine se sintió azorado ante tanta atención del grupo e inclinó el rostro en forma de agradecimiento respetuoso arrancando una risa de Meiko.

'Bueno, han formado bocetos del video en donde todos participaremos. Len, deberás aparentar unos dieciséis años al igual que tú, Rin. Miku, tu deberías subir un poco más de edad y Kaito a rondar los veintiséis años' los papeles comenzaron a rondar entre todos.

'Oh ¿Una vez más recurriremos al incesto fraternal?' preguntó Len al observar algunas escenas con su hermana.

'¿Es lo único que vas a decir después de saber que vas a estar con tres mujeres en paños menores?' preguntó admirado Kaito 'te pasas, Len, en serio te pasas'

'Porque él no sea un maldito pervertido como tú, no significa que este mal' le reprochó Meiko y regresó a ver al rubio 'aunque si duele que no te sientas ni un poco ansioso de estar cerca de este precioso cuerpo' y se señaló a si misma.

'Len deja sola a Miku-chan en la cama ¡Que descortés!' se quejó la chica con un puchero en sus labios al ver una de las escenas, el joven regresó a ver a su hermana que analizaba a su personaje en silencio y luego a las chicas.

'Por supuesto que me siento honrado y lamento la descortesía Miku-sempai pero deben entender, últimamente hemos tenido muchas canciones en donde Rin y yo hacemos de pareja aunque los personajes no sean hermanos pero los fans se están inclinando al incesto con mayor fuerza'

'Len, eso vende' le recordó Kaito 'al igual que el sadismo en otros videos' el joven rubio asintió rendido, repasando los bocetos y preguntándose cuando se le ocurrió la brillante idea de escribir _Spice!_ para poder borrarlo de su memoria.

'Rin-chan no ha dicho nada' recordó Miku señalando a la joven que pasaba de una a hoja a otra sin prestar atención al resto, la aludida dio un ligero respingón y sonrió en forma de disculpa.

'Solo veía que parezco una inocentona pero realmente mi personaje es malo ¡Seduzco a un profesor!' se ríe con cierta malicia.

'No a cualquier profesor, sino a mí' apuntó Kaito, a lo cual recibió un golpe.

'Si, el sueño de toda mujer' dijo cortante Meiko al ego tan grande de su compañero.

Len suspiró, la fecha para iniciar sería en pocos días y se las veía negras, a veces para dar la mejor atmósfera debían hacer cosas… que lo marcaban demasiado. Ese era el problema de que entre los Vocaloids no existieran tantos varones, los roles eran demasiado variados ¿Y la grabación? Sería toda una Odisea.

* * *

_Spice! _comenzó a sonar por el lugar, dando la acorde ambientación, la primera escena era la correcta esencia de una clase llena de alumnos de educación superior, Len, con la apariencia de un joven de dieciséis años, llevaba el uniforme estilo _gakuran_ –uniforme estilo militar- negro, sobre su escritorio se encontraba una chica de cabellera rubia y larga acariciando su cabello, la otra, con el cabello gris, daba las espaldas a la cámara, habían escogido que el uniforme de las chicas debía dar un aire de inocencia, por ello, la minifalda negra era casi oculta por un largo suéter marrón con el cuello en V que dejaba ver su blusa blanca. La actitud de Len era de un joven acostumbrado a estar rodeado por chicas, coqueteando con ambas abiertamente. El cuadro se cierra en la expresión del rubio, quien por un segundo cambia su mirada hacia la dirección contraria, para luego dar vista de Rin, usando el inocente uniforme, parada en el marco de la puerta y dando una expresión de admiración y regocijo puro a su maestro, quien era interpretado por Kaito, el hombre llevaba el atuendo de un profesor de Biología, usando una bata blanca, la escena no dura ni dos segundos cuando se retoma la expresión de Len, herido, apartando la vista al suelo.

El cambio de ambiente es radical, el cuarto de un hotel, en una habitación alta, se enfoca un celular sonando y a Len, aparentemente desnudo despertando por el sonido de este, su voz inunda el lugar con la canción. Se agrega la escena anteriormente grabada de Meiko vestida como una mujer de negocios, apoyada contra un ventanal con una hermosa vista, hablando por teléfono, obviamente irritada. La grabación continúa con Len, que con sonrisa cínica ha contestado el teléfono y habla mirando a un costado. El cuadro se abre y junto a Len duerme Miku, con la apariencia de una joven mujer, tapada sensualmente con las sábanas, el dedo del joven enreda uno de sus largos y sueltos mechones de cabello…

'¡Corte!' Meiko ingresa en la escena negando rotundamente 'Miku, debes poner cara de un agotamiento feliz, tuviste sexo con el hombre que amas, no importa si es un menor de edad'

'Es algo vergonzoso' se ríe la chica mientras se sienta ocultando su torso desnudo con las sábanas 'Perdón Len-kun' y antes de que lograra decir algo este, la castaña ya tenía fuertemente agarrada la sábana y la jalaba lejos del cuerpo del chico.

'¡Ey! ¡Espera!' logró sostenerla a tiempo para taparse el bóxer que para esa grabación estaba en sus caderas bajas apenas ocultando lo debido '¿Qué haces?'

'Las fans han de querer ver más carne, Len' le dijo Meiko como si fuese obvio aún tirando de la sábana con fuerza, Miku sostenía su lado pero eso no evitaba que el lado del rubio fuese cruelmente bajado.

La pelea entre ambos siguió un rato entre jaleos hasta que Meiko ganó y toda la sábana salió volando lejos.

'¡Tengo una du…!' Rin se detuvo cuando algo tapó su vista, se quitó la sábana de la cabeza para encontrarse con Miku en bragas y a su hermano viéndola completamente rojo '¡Len!' la ira de esta se hizo obvia y le lanzó el libreto al chico directo en la cabeza.

'¡Auch!' el chico se tocó el chichón que le hizo su hermana mirándola con desaprobación '¿Por qué hiciste eso?' reclamó pero Rin se veía algo perdida con sus ojos fijos en él '¿Hola?' la rubia se puso completamente roja y se tapó la cara, lanzándole un micrófono queel pobre logró esquivar con las justas '¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?'

'¡Tápate pervertido!' fue la única respuesta de la chica antes de salir corriendo de la escena, Len miró hacia abajo, tenía el bóxer apenas y dándole censura, tomó un cojín y se tapó como pudo.

'¡Meiko! Eso fue tu culpa' le retó a la chica, quien se reía a carcajada limpia '¡Meiko!'

'Lo siento, pero Rin es muy graciosa' admitió la chica y luego se aclaró la voz 'Miku, pon tu mejor cara, retomamos la escena' les regresaron la sábana y los dos actores se taparon 'Tres… dos…' hizo la señal de _uno_, la música volvió y señaló la escena para que iniciara la grabación.

Terminada la escena, después de unas cuantas repeticiones porque Miku se rió en ellas recordando todo el jaleo anterior, cambiaron de escena. El ambiente retomaba el instituto, un plano de un par de segundos de Len caminando en el atardecer por los pasillos del lugar y viendo una puerta entre abierta, cambia la vista y ahora es el cuadro cortado apenas dejando ver en el centro un rectángulo vertical de la escena, como si alguien estuviese espiando. En la mesa del profesor Rin, con sus piernas separadas, la falda subida y sobre ella, Kaito de profesor, con el rostro en su cuello.

'¡Corte!' ambos se separaron, Len se encontraba apoyado contra la pared, completamente serio observando la grabación 'Rin, te esta tocando, no castigando' le recordó Meiko 'cambia la cara'

'Es algo incómodo ¡Entiende!' dijo moleta la chica cerrando sus piernas ya que captó la mirada de medio personal entre sus piernas.

'Se profesional y Kaito, toca su pierna' le dijo con voz completamente seria la mujer '¡Todos a sus lugares!... y ¡Acción!'

Kaito se apretó entre las piernas de Rin para comenzar a recorrer su fina pierna con su mano, la sintió erizarse lo cual le motivó ha hacerlo con mayor realismo e introducir su mano bajo la falda femenina.

'Tranquila' le susurró al oído cuando supo que el cuadro enfocaba el rostro de la chica, atrapó con sus dientes el lóbulo de la joven, logrando que se pegara a él cerrando con fuerza los ojos y clavando sus dedos en sus hombros.

'¡Corte! Queda' dijo admirada Meiko por la perfecta escena que se logró, Len en dos zancadas ya estaba junto a la pareja y apartando a Kaito de un empujón.

'¿Rin?' ella le observó apenada, acomodando su falda, realmente agitada '¿Estás bien?' hizo el ademán de regresar a ver al otro hombre, pero ella apoyó su fría mano sobre el rostro de su hermano para que la mirara.

'Todo esta bien, el video esta quedando genial ¿No?' le dijo con voz tranquila, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla contra su pecho, mientras la ayudaba a bajar del escritorio.

'Ya hermanitos, la escena incestuosa es más adelante' bromeó Meiko acercándose a ambos con Miku, regresó a ver a la otra chica 'ya grabamos el par de escenas de nosotras de la introducción y también las de Len para ciertas partes con su apariencia intelectual'

'También grabé unas escenas con ropa negra y un conejo blanco ¿Las viste Meiko?' dijo Len cuando separó a su hermana, pero con su brazo sobre los hombros de esta.

'Si, pero pese a que se ven bien ¿Qué tienen que ver con el video?' Len tocó el lazo de su hermana que era blanco y alargado.

'Conejo' dijo señalando a su hermana.

'Miku-chan no entiende' intervino la chica con su voz inocente que en su cuerpo desarrollado se veía extraño.

'Rin es como una conejita, por eso las escenas con el conejo blanco, es como una parodia de tener para mí a Rin' explicó el chico.

'No lo había visto de esa forma, eres muy listo Len' le felicitó Meiko 'irá eso en el video'

Las siguientes escenas fueron las más difíciles de seguro, Miku vestida como una completa _chica mala_ frente a un excitado rubio pero que aparentaba complacencia completa y cinismo, la escena se tuvo que repetir varias veces, porque pese a que estimara a Miku como a una amiga, él seguía siendo un hombre. La siguiente fue crueldad pura, Meiko sobre él en un sillón, se pasaba de la raya por diversión personal inclinándose demás para que viese su escote y cada vez que decía alguien _¡Corte!_ ella no paraba de reír sobre su pecho hasta que Rin le lanzó el libreto en la cabeza y le advirtió que le pasaría la aplanadora encima si seguía comportándose así.

* * *

'¡Corte!' la voz insistente de Meiko lo iba a volver loco, en esta ocasión se encontraba atrapado entre un gran ventanal y Miku en minifalda y corset negro 'Tú eres el lobo, Len, no Miku' este asintió.

La escena se retomó y tuvo que recorrer la piel desnuda que dejaba ver las prendas mientas sonreía con completo sadismo en dirección a la cámara, como si supiera que realmente alguien le estaba viendo. El infierno se retomó cuando en la misma vidriera tuvo que ponerse atrás de una Meiko en camisón ligero para tenerla atrapada y esta gemir para captar la excitación del momento, para rematar, la cruel mujer giraba el rostro de tal manera que parecía como si realmente estuviese pasando algo. Len definitivamente no iba a dormir con tantas cosas en la cabeza.

Un par de escenas después se revelaba la realidad, el personaje de Len ingresaba a su departamento con su uniforme escolar después de abandonar la cama de Miku y clavaba su mirada sobre una puerta cerrada, luego se daba un lento recorrido a fotos familiares donde Rin y Len se demostraban como hermanos y el deseo que él mostraba era impúdico e incestuoso, para terminar con una fotografía de Kaito y Rin juntos, el cuadro se abre captando a Len vigilando los sueños de su hermana que duerme sin darse cuenta de que es observada. Esta lentamente abre los ojos y se encuentra atrapada bajo el peso de Len, quien la captura por las muñecas, respirando agitado, cegado por el deseo y el dolor. La escena se desvanece demostrando que solo ha sido la imaginación del chico y realmente se encuentra llorando captando el aroma de Rin de su lazo.

'¡Y corte! ¡Terminamos!' el chico se seca las falsas lágrimas y antes de hacer algo siente un cuerpo fino abrazado a su torso desnudo, encontrándose con Rin ocultando su rostro en su pecho, se sonrojó sutilmente mirándola expectante.

'Estuviste genial' le felicitó la chica sin apartarse de su lugar.

'Los dos lo estuvieron' anunció Meiko acercándose 'La escena de los dos fue tan… cargada que cualquiera juraría que es verdad ¡A los fans les va a encantar!' el joven rubio dio un respingón al sentir algo húmedo en su pecho, bajó la vista lentamente para encontrar una sonrisa sádica por parte de su hermana que le guiñaba el ojo con confidencialidad por el beso que le había dado '¿Ocurre algo Len?'

'¿Ah?... ¡No! Nada' dijo este riendo avergonzado '¿Podemos ya irnos?'

'Por supuesto, la edición será larga' les dijo con un tono maternal 'duerman bien, se han esforzado' ambos hermanos asintieron y después de cambiarse, regresaron al pequeño departamento que tenían ambos en el mismo edificio que el resto de los Vocaloids, aunque usualmente Meiko, Miku y Kaito entraban al lugar, al igual que ellos lo hacían con sus departamentos.

Al estar de regreso, Rin se excusó y se retiró a su habitación, ninguno de los hermanos había dejado su apariencia de adolescentes por alguna extraña razón, como un pacto entre ambos, Len la observó retirarse, recordando que una época durmieron en la misma cama hasta que Meiko les dijo que no lo hicieran, inconcientemente se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana mayor y abrió lentamente la puerta, la habitación era similar a la de la grabación, con un mueble lleno de fotografías, Rin estaba sentada sobre la cama mirando una fotografía, los goznes de la puerta resonaron con crueldad y la chica dio un respingón clavando su mirada en la de su hermano al sentirse descubierto.

'Entra' le invitó amable, el asintió en silencio e ingresó 'te ves bien como adolescente' él sonrió quitándole importancia al asunto y se sentó junto a ella, en la oscuridad visible gracias a la luz que entraba por la ventana.

'¿Qué te hizo Kaito en esa escena?' preguntó intentando sonar lo más distraído posible.

'Nada' Len le regresó a ver, era imposible que le mintiera, le conocía demasiado bien 'Me besó la oreja' confesó sonrojándose.

En un súbito movimiento la rubia terminó recostada en la cama con el torso de su hermano impidiéndole levantarse, se observaron fijamente y ella pudo sentirlo, casi palparlo, el como la respiración de este era más pesada que en la grabación y sus ojos perdían cualquier brillo de inocencia, posó sus finas manos sobre los fuertes brazos.

'¿…Len?' murmuró y sintió su voz temblar pero sin miedo alguno, este se inclinó a su cuello a la par que su mano acariciaba su muslo desnudo por abajo del camisón.

'Voy a limpiar tu cuerpo' le escuchó con voz ronca y ella se estremeció, sintiendo los labios de su hermano atrapar su lóbulo y morderlo ligeramente, acariciándolo húmedamente con su lengua, no se pudo resistir y soltó un audible suspiro levantando su pecho, escuchó su respiración agitada contra su oído y fue la cosa más sensual de todas '¿Dónde más te ensució?'

'Len…' suplicó sin comprender que ocurría realmente o porque su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, la fuerte mano de su gemelo se cerró sobre su muslo y se estremeció 'Len… para'

'Rin' besó su cuello, primero solo con sus labios, luego dando paso a sus dientes para acariciar con sus dientes la fina piel, escuchó un jadeo delicioso y como esas manos se cerraban con mayor fuerza en sus brazos 'temía tanto hacer esto pero…' bajó al escote del pecho femenino y se detuvo ahí, escuchando su corazón acelerado 'no me arrepiento'

'Len… por favor' levantó la mirada encontrándola sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados, él sonrió con ese cinismo propio de horas anteriores que personificó tan bien.

'Rin te conozco tan bien que podría jurar que lo deseabas igual que yo' le respondió, la chica abrió los ojos de golpe y lo observó, él dedicó una significativa mirada a sus manos que no lo soltaban, a esas piernas que no dejaban escapar las propias y ella solo logró echarse para atrás, aún avergonzada '¿Estabas celosa, verdad? Por eso no te quedabas en las escenas que tenía con Miku y Meiko'

'¡Cállate!' suplicó soltando sus brazos para rodear su cuello con sus finos brazos para apretarlo contra ella 'Cállate' insistió y él supo que estaba en lo correcto, que no había duda de ello.

'Yo estuve celoso de Kaito, de que tocara a mi hermanita' la sintió estremecerse cuando la llamó como lo que era, su hermana.

'Esto no esta bien' le recordó la chica mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y él asintió.

'Si, no esta bien' sus manos tocaron su cintura y cayeron como agua hacia sus caderas 'pero no me detendré' le sonrió de costado y descendió el rostro, ella apartó su rostro y él se sobresaltó, la miró interrogante, encontrando una mirada resentida en sus ojos.

'No te convertirás en el chico del video cuando crezcamos ¿Verdad? No vas a ser un gigoló sin escrúpulos ¿Verdad?' insistió clavando su mirada llena de dudas y enojo previo en la mirada azul marina de su hermano, quien comenzó a reír, sin soltarla.

'Nunca si te tengo a ti' y la besó en los labios con verdadero deseo, sabiendo, cuando esos cálidos besos se hicieron más urgentes, las puertas del infierno se iban abriendo lentamente a la par que él se acomodaba entre las piernas de su gemela.

¿Un gesto de narcisismo? No podía creerlo verdad aunque pareciera obvio, porque deseaba cada femenina parte de su explosiva hermana, lo demostraba al recorrer su costado con una mano y con la otra jugar con su abdomen.

Y si el demonio lo anotaba en su lista, si es que la idea del cielo y el infierno era real –aunque él no lo creía, prefería pensar que renacería una y otra vez, que su hermana era su alma gemela-, no era su problema, porque disfrutaría su mortalidad junto a un ángel caprichoso y grosero pero con el néctar más dulce.

Se separó lentamente de esos labios para poder respirar y le sonrió.

'Haré siempre lo que me pidas' le murmuró.

'Entonces te pido que me beses otra vez' ¿Y cómo negarse a esa petición tan sensual viniendo de una agitada chica con los labios hinchados que recorría con sus piernas las suyas. Deliciosa.

* * *

**Fin**

**Nota de Autora: **¿Se quedaron picados (con ganas de más)? Ante todo, mi Vocaloid favorito es y será Len, adoro este personaje, en un inicio me daba igual Rin, después de todo yo lo que quería era a Len, pero video tras video de sus canciones me encantó esa unión de estos hermanos y me arriesgue a un fic de ambos. Me gustaría escribir otro, un **M** -mayores de 18 años-, ya que de esos no hay de los dos, pero será en un futuro.

_Gekokujou: _Me encanta este video, en especial como sale Len, pueden encontrarlo en cualquier lugar subtitulado en español si gustan y también hay grandes fandub en español que le hacen honor a la letra

_Alice Human Sacrifice: _Adoré esta serie de historias, de echo así me enamoré de Len el "brillante hermano menor" que junto con Rin hacen de la cuarto Alice, además que la canción es perfecta, las historias de cada Alice son geniales. Y ese detalle de que tuvieran un palo de la baraja (picas, diamantes, trébol y corazones) fue el broche de oro.

_Spice!: _Como debió pasarle a un montón de gente, este video te deja con la boca abierta de lo genial que es y nadie se esperaría ver a Len con ese actuar. Por cierto, me gustó más el video en donde sale con Miku y Meiko en lugar del que sale con Luka, me parece más real aunque no le desacredita en el video que sale con Luka como llama Miku con esa ropa infantil, me dio mucha gracia, pero mucho más erótico es para mi el video que escogió para que hicieran la "grabación".

**Den clic en esa parte que esta más abajito, centralizada y comienza con "Review"**

**¡Cada vez que no dejan un review muere un hada negra!**

**Ayúdenlas para que no se extingan.**

¡Nos leemos!

C.V.


End file.
